harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Magizoology
]] Magizoology is the study of magical creatures. Wizards and witches in this field are referred to as Magizoologists. The most famous Magizoologist was Newt Scamander, author of . There are many different sub-categories in this field, such as dragonologists, as well as specialists. Magizoologist A Magizoologist is a wizard or witch who studies magical creatures (a field known as Magizoology); though they may possibly also be referred to as wizarding naturalists. A person may not need to have graduated from school to become a Magizoologist.Newt Scamander was sentenced to be expelled from school, and while it is unknown whether that was carried out or not, Newt still became a Magizoologist. The Scamander family has many members that have worked as Magizoologists. One of the most famous Magizoologists is Newt Scamander. He was the author of . Early in life, Scamander developed an interest in magical creatures that was influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. Newt's grandson Rolf and his wife Luna were considered wizarding naturalists. A Care of Magical Creatures class is taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for students who wish to learn about magical beasts. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ''is a required textbook and the professor of the subject can be counted as a Magizoologist, since they are educating others about creatures. Rubeus Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts, his predecessor was Silvanus Kettleburn. A Dragonologist is a Magizoologist who specialises in the study of dragons. Classification As Magizoologists work with many creatures, the perceived dangerousness of working with each creature may be higher than others. As such, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic created a classification of every known beast, being and spirit. These offer a glance and guide into the life of a Magizoologist. Ministry of Magic (M.O.M.) Classification *XXXXX - Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate *XXXX - Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle *XXX - Competent wizard should cope *XX - Harmless / may be domesticated *X - Boring Classified beasts |-|XXXXX= *Acromantula *Basilisk *Blast-Ended Skrewt *Chimaera *Dragon *Horned Serpent *Lethifold *Manticore *Nundu *Quintaped *Wampus cat *Werewolf |-|XXXX= *Centaur (should be treated with great respect) *Demiguise *Erkling *Erumpent *Golden Snidget (any wizard who captures this creature will be punished, due to their near-extinction from past hunting) *Graphorn *Griffin *Hidebehind *Kappa *Kelpie *Merpeople (should be treated with great respect) *Occamy *Phoenix (only a few wizards and witches who already domesticated them) *Re'em *Runespoor *Snallygaster *Sphinx *Tebo *Thestral *Thunderbird *Troll *Unicorn (should be treated with great respect) *Yeti |-|XXX= *Ashwinder *Billywig *Bundimun *Crup *Doxy *Dugbog *Fire crab *Fwooper *Glumbumble *Hippocampus *Hippogriff *Hodag *Jarvey *Knarl *Kneazle *Leprechaun *Lobalug *Mackled Malaclaw *Moke *Murtlap *Niffler *Nogtail *Pixie *Plimpy *Pogrebin *Red Cap *Salamander *Sea Serpent *Shrake *Streeler |-|XX= *Augurey *Bowtruckle *Chizpurfle *Clabbert *Diricawl *Fairy *Ghoul *Gnome *Grindylow *Imp *Jobberknoll *Mooncalf *Porlock *Puffskein *Ramora |-|X= *Flobberworm *Horklump Texts on Magizoology Fantastic-beasts-and-where-to-find-them-pottermore.png| MonsterBook.gif|The Monster Book of Monsters'' Dragon-breeding-for-pleasure-and-profit.png|''Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'' Dragon-species-of-great-britain-and-ireland.png|''Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland'' From-egg-to-inferno-a-dragon-keepers-guide-pottermore.png|''From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide'' Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit.png|''Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'' Bestiarium Magicum.jpg|Bestiarium Magicum Most Macabre Monstrosities basilisk.jpg|Most Macabre Monstrosities AChildrensAnthologyofMonsters.JPG|A Children's Anthology of Monsters Folio Bruti book.png|Folio Bruti * Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried * Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs * The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology * Dreadful Denizens of the Deep * Big Foot's Last Stand Known Magizoologists Rubeushagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid NewtonScamander-Profile-crop.png|Newton Scamander Luna_profile.jpg|Luna Lovegood Mathilda_Grimblehawk.png|Mathilda Grimblehawk Silvanus_Kettleburn_HM.png|Silvanus Kettleburn Wilhelmina_Grubbly-Plank.jpg|Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank Gondoline_Oliphant.jpg|Gondoline Oliphant Gulliver_Pokeby.jpg|Gulliver Pokeby Havelock_Sweeting.jpg|Havelock Sweeting Lord_Stoddard_Withers.jpg|Stoddard Withers Swoopstikes.jpg|Swoopstikes *Edwardus Lima *Naasz *Rolf Scamander Etymology Zoology is the branch of biology that focuses on the structure, function, behaviour, and evolution of animals. Magizoology is a combination of the words "magic" and "zoology". Behind the scenes A real-world field of study related to Magizoology is Cryptozoology, the study of hidden animals that were believed to be extinct, yet some people caught a glimpse of their existence in real-life. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Magizoología ru:Магическая зоология fr:Magizoologie ja:魔法動物学 Magizoology